Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 June 2016
12:02 why is it so hard to find a hack for the unused costumes... 12:02 just found out the one I had breaks BBB 12:06 something something I'm bored 07:17 hmm means like ellipsis 07:18 oh 07:19 i wonder how much ppl uses desktop compared to laptop 07:19 right here 07:21 laptop here 07:22 ok 07:22 *checks specs 07:22 Hmm 07:22 Cuz i need to reconsider if i have to keep forcing my parents to build a pc or just agree to get a laptop 07:34 ded 07:38 butt 07:51 DED for 40 minutes. 07:52 Or is it 30? 07:52 It's 30... 07:52 I'm outta here. 07:52 * Phantom of Ra out! 07:56 I rubbed my left eye so much I'm surprised they aren't ted yet. 07:57 Rubbed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:57 Is that Chinese lenny? 07:58 It's Someone456 07:59 I don't even get why he uses lenny emotes though 08:01 Template:CalendarDec?diff=1237390&oldid=1237370 08:01 Like here 08:01 Uh huh. 08:03 I think mom just burned my popcorn. 08:04 And I accidentally pressed this tab to one of my old wiki's... 08:04 A bookmark to one of my old wikis. 08:11 Marcia us till play PvZ? 08:11 no 08:12 U should try PvZH 08:15 So I and EAM aren't the only to have our b-day 'n the same day 08:15 Good 08:15 Is me and Marcia the only people who don't play any of the PvZ games? 08:15 I think Someone no longer plays it too 08:16 Well, he said that he plays PvZ sometimes. 08:16 PvZ2 has lost its fun :/ 08:16 I play PvZ H only 08:16 Soon this wiki will die ;( 08:18 *cough* Fun and Games 08:18 08:20 I hope PvZ won't be the last PopCap game 08:21 They haven't made any other new games since they were bought by EA 08:21 Just sequels and PvZ, and Bejeweled 08:22 Remember Bookworm, and Chuzzle, and all those other great games? 08:22 Ya ;-; 08:22 Well after PvZH is done PopCap will die ;-; 08:23 Because no more PvZ 08:23 it's 3 AM here, still awake 08:23 What you mean? 08:24 PvZH is the last PvZ game 08:24 Where does it say that? 08:25 ^ 08:26 I will show u 08:26 Wait 08:26 I mean, it could be like PvZ Heroes, just being revealed out of nowhere and released at the same day. 08:26 Damn it, this Dex Dogtective profile pic is too big. 08:27 http://www.pvzheroes.com/faq.html 08:27 Here 08:27 PvZH is the last game in the PvZ universe 08:27 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is the latest entry to the beloved PvZ Universe 08:28 latest, as in the newest PvZ game 08:28 (facepalm) 08:28 LOL 08:29 (facepalm) You are not sure 08:29 I am 08:29 Doesn't say anything about it being the last game. 08:29 Latest =/= last 08:30 Well, I was joking ;P 08:30 gtg 08:30 o//// 08:30 * o/ 08:30 There could be more latest games 08:31 bye 08:31 http://www.mariowiki.com/Vacuum_Shroom 08:31 Vacuum Shroom 08:32 I wonder if EA is going to make a town-building PvZ game. (oh) 08:33 Now with buildings worth $9.99! 08:34 hehehehe 08:34 And how about bubble shooting PvZ? (oh) 08:34 But then, there was Adventures 08:34 Plants vs. Zombies Saga 08:35 How about a turn-base RPG similar to the M&L series 08:35 M&L? 08:35 Mario and Luigi 08:36 Eww. 08:36 shut up 08:36 ;( 08:36 why you hate 08:36 hi 08:37 Bubble Shooting... 08:37 Duh... 08:37 Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss 08:37 Who need M&L's clones? 08:37 needs* 08:37 Angry Birds had it already... 2016 06 15